The present invention relates to a paper sheet manipulating apparatus which is operated by an operator such as a customer to dispense and deposit paper sheets depending on operations.
In these years, a transaction apparatus such as an automatic transaction apparatus is widely spreading. This automatic transation apparatus is installed in the premises of financial institutions such as a bank for automatic deposits and dispensation of cash depending on the operations controlled by customers.
A paper sheet manipulating apparatus of the related arts realizes a transaction by executing deposits and dispensation of paper sheets under the operations controlled by an operator such as a customer.
This paper sheet manipulating apparatus realizes various transactions in the financial institutions such as receiving a transaction, expensing a transaction and a payment/transfer transaction, etc. by depositing and dispensing paper moneys (bills).
In the case of an expensing transaction, the bills accommodated an the apparatus are transferred, depending on the operator""s instruction, to in inlet/outlet port using a roller and a belt for dispensation to a customer.
In the case of an receiving transaction, bills placed in the inlet/outlet port are taken into the apparatus for accommodating bills depending on the instruction which an operator has inputted.
Such an automatic transaction apparatus (bill manipulating apparatus or cash dispensing apparatus) is described in the official gazette of the Japanese patent laid-open No. 62-216098, which was filed for application on Mar. 18, 1986 by the applicant of the present invention and thereafter laid open on Sep. 22, 1987.
Such a bill manipulating apparatus comprises an inlet/outlet port for inputting and outputting bills, a discriminating section for discriminating between a true bill and a false bill and also discriminating denominations, a front and rear surface ordering section for ordering the front and rear surfaces of bills, an accommodating cabinet for accommodating bills, a temporary pooling section for temporarily storing bills, a teller""s safe for collecting bills in the accommodation cabinet and charging bills thereto and a reject section for collecting at least the bills among those charged from the teller""s safe and are not recognized as the true bills by the discriminating section.
Dispensation of bills is carried out as explained below. First, the bills are fed sheet by sheet by a feeding mechanism from the accommodation cabinet in which necessary denominations are accommodated. These bills are then transferred to the discrimination section for confirming denominations through a route provided with a transfer roller or a transfer belt not illustrated and thereafter are accommodated in the temporary pooling section. This operation is repeated until the bills of the amount designated by a customer are fed from the accommodation cabinet and are then accommodated in the temporary pooling section. When the bills of the predetermined amount designated to be outputted are accommodated in the temporary pooling section, such bills are transferred to the inlet/outlet port one at a time.
Thereafter, a shutter closing the inlet/output port is opened, resulting in the condition that a customer can get the bills. When a customer gets the bills outputted to the inlet/outlet port after the shutter opens, the dispensation transaction is completed.
At the time of a deposit transaction, a customer selects the deposit transaction with the operations not illustrated. Thereafter, when justification of a card inserted by a customer is verified, a deposit of bills is permitted.
In this case, it is also possible that a customer is urged to input a code-number for verifying justification of the customer.
In the case of a deposit transaction, the shutter is first opened resulting in the condition that a customer is capable of inputting bills into the inlet/output port. When the customer inputs the bills to the inlet/outlet port and depresses a button (not illustrated) for indicating that bills are inputted, the shutter closes. Thereafter, the bills placed in the inlet/outlet port are fed sheet by sheet with a feeding roller (not illustrated) and are then transferred to the discriminating section through the route having the transfer roller or transfer belt (not illustrated). The discriminating section discriminates true or false bills, denominations and conditions of bills such as front side or rear side thereof. On the basis of the result of discrimination, the front and rear surface ordering section orders the bills transferred so that the bills transferred are set only in one surface. The bills ordered in one surface are then further transferred and are stored in the temporary pooling section.
This temporary pooling section is provided because the bills inputted and discriminated are sometimes returned to a customer as will be explained later.
Therefore, if the discriminated bills are accommodated in the accommodation cabinet, these bills are mixed with the other bills in the accommodation cabinet. Therefore the discriminated bills must be set in such a condition as may be returned, when required, to the inlet/outlet port before these bills are accommodated in the accommodation cabinet.
However, when the discriminated bills are returned in direct to the inlet/outlet port, if the bills which are not yet fed and discriminated exist, the discriminated bills are mixed with undiscriminated bills, disabling normal manipulation.
Considering such conditions, the temporary pooling section is provided to sequentially store the discriminated bills and to feed the bills to the inlet/outlet port therefrom at the time of returning operation.
Moreover, the temporary pooling section has two bill storing areas to store separately the false bills from the true bills from the time that the false bills are discriminated from the true bills.
When all bills in the inlet/outlet port are completely discriminated, the bills not discriminated as the true bills are transferred to the inlet/outlet port, the shutter is opened and a guidance for instructing getting of bills in the inlet/outlet port is displayed on a display (not illustrated). When the bills are taken over from the inlet/outlet port depending on the guidance and are not inputted again within the predetermined period, the shutter is closed and transaction may be continued only with the bills discriminated as the true bills remaining in the temporary pooling section.
Moreover, when the bills in the inlet/outlet port are once taken over and these are inputted again within the predetermined period, these bills are discriminated again. It is because when bills are not discriminated as the true bills since the bills are not compared with the reference pattern used for discrimination in the discriminating section due to the operating condition of apparatus or conditions of bills, for example, bills are transferred obliquely or since bills are not in such a level as may be discriminated as the true bills due to breaks thereof, the bills may sometimes be discriminated as the true bills by discriminating these bills again. As a result of re-discrimination, if bills are not discriminated as the true bills, these bills are transferred again to the inlet/outlet port and the guidance for instructing a customer to take out the bills in the inlet/outlet port is displayed again. If the bills are not taken over even after this operation is repeated for the predetermined number of times, the transaction itself is interrupted, all bills inputted are transferred to the inlet/outlet port for completing the transaction.
When bills are discriminated as the true bills as a result of rediscrimination, these are accommodated together with the bills which are discriminated previously as the true bills and accommodated in the temporary pooling section.
When bills are completely accommodated in the temporary pooling section, the amount of bills inputted is displayed on the display (not illustrated), urging the customer to recognize the amount of bills displayed. When the customer verifies the amount of bills, the customer notifies it by depressing a button (not illustrated).
Moreover, when a button (not illustrated) is depressed to notify the intermission of the transaction because the displayed amount is different from the actually inputted amount of bills or the actually inputted bills do not reach the amount of bills to be deposited, the bills in the temporary pooling section are transferred to the inlet/outlet port, the shutter is opened urging a customer to take over the bills, thereby completing the transaction.
When it is notified that the customer has recognized the amount of bills, the bills in the temporary pooling section are at once transferred to the inlet/outlet port and the bills are fed sheet by sheet from the inlet/outlet port and are then transferred again to the discriminating section. The discriminating section discriminates the denominations. On the basis of the discrimination result by the discrimination section, the bills of the denominations corresponding to each accommodation cabinet are stored, completing the operations.
This apparatus has a removable teller""s safe which is used for charging or collecting bills.
That is, when dispensation such as expensing transaction is executed continuously and amount of bills in the accommodation cabinet is reduced exceeding the predetermined amount, the bills are fed from the teller""s safe in which bills are accommodated previously and then transferred to the discriminating section through the transfer route having the transfer roller or transfer belt (not illustrated). The discriminating section discriminates denominations. On the basis of the result of discrimination by the discriminating section, bills can be charged by accommodating the bills in each accommodation cabinet. This charging operation is carried out until the amount of bills in each accommodation cabinet has reached the predetermined amount and when the amount of bills reaches the predetermined amount, the charging operation is suspended. A bill which is a true bill but is damaged in such a degree as cannot be used actually is found in the discriminating section during the charging operation and a bill which cannot be discriminated as true bill due to two sheets of bill are transferred are accommodated in the reject section of the teller""s safe.
In addition, when a deposit is continued until the accommodation cabinet is filled with bills, the bills in the accommodation cabinet are fed by the feeding mechanism and are then transferred into the teller""s safe through the discriminating section. This collecting operation is executed until the bills in each accommodation cabinet reach the predetermined amount.
Moreover, the bills must be accommodated in the accommodation cabinet in order to start the operations of the apparatus. In this case, a person in charge of a bank issues an instruction for initialization of the apparatus from an operating panel (not illustrated) and also loads the teller""s safe in which bills are accommodated. Thereby, the bills are fed from the teller""s safe and are then accommodated in each teller""s safe through the transfer route and the discriminating section. Therefore, when the predeterminaed amount of bills are accommodated in each accommodation cabinet, the initializing operation is terminated, making ready the apparatus for transaction.
When operation of the apparatus stops and the bills in each accommodation cabinet must be collected, a person in charge issues an instruction for collection of bills from the operation panel (not illustrated). Thereby, the bills accommodated in each accommodation cabinet are collected into the teller""s safe through the feeding mechanism, transfer route and discriminating section. In this case, as the teller""s safe, a vacant safe is preferably loaded. When the bills in each accommodation cabinet are collected, the collecting operation is terminated. Upon termination of collecting operation, a person in charge removes the teller""s safe and carries it back to the premises of bank. The bills in the apparatus can be inspected by counting the amount of bills within the teller""s safe.
In such apparatus of the related art, the temporary pooling section is provided as the preceding stage of the inlet/outlet port. When bills are deposited, the bills fed from the inlet/outlet port are discriminated and then accommodated in the temporary pooling section. After the bills are transferred again to the inlet/outlet port, the bills are accommodated in each accommodation cabinet.
Moreover, at the time of expensing transaction, the bills are fed from each accommodation cabinet and are then accommodated in the temporary pooling section. Thereafter, the bills are transferred to the inlet/outlet port and then dispensed to a customer.
The temporary pooling section is provided, as explained above, to solve the problems at the time of inputting the bills, but this section also stores temporarily the bills fed from the accommodataion cabinet at the time of outputting the bills. It is because the transfer route for transferring the bills in the accommodation cabinet to the inlet/outlet port at the time of outputting the bills and the transfer route for returning the bills inputted to the inlet/outlet port are used in common in view of preventing complication and enlargement of the transfer route.
Therefore, at the time of both deposit and dispensation of bills, the bills are once stored in the temporary pooling section and are then tansferred to the inlet/outlet port. Thereby, the number of times of bill feeding is increased, often resulting in a jam or damage of bills.
At the time of transaction which requires input of bills such as the deposit transaction, the bills which are once discriminated are stored in the temporary pooling section and the bills are fed sheet by sheet, when a customer has recognized the transaction, after the bills are transferred again to the inlet/outlet port and are accommodated in each accommodation cabinet, consuming a longer transaction time.
If a fault occurs in the accommodation cabinet accommodating bills or in a feeding mechanism for feeding the bills from the accommodation cabinet, the deposit and dispensation transactions are disabled when a fault occurs and maintenance must be done by suspending the operations of apparatus.
When it is requested to provide two teller""s safes to increase the amount of bills in the apparatus in view of preventing as much as possible the stoppage of operation because all bills accommodated in the apparatus are dispensed, if the apparatus is maintained imperfectly, it becomes a cause of fault since a locking of the forward teller""s safe can be confirmed easily but the backward (or rear) teller""s safe cannot be confirmed visually.
Moreover, it is also considered to provide the temporary pooling section in the accommodation cabinet for accommodating the bills in order to realize high speed processing for the deposit transaction, but it is impossible to manipulate the bills of the denominations other than that corresponding to the accommodation cabinet only by providing the temporary pooling section.
In case the teller""s safe accommodating the bills is loaded, the bills accommodated within the teller""s safe is unclear and therefore the bills in the teller""s safe must be confirmed.
In this case, it is also possible that the bills in the teller""s safe are disciminated using the discriminating section in the apparatus and the bills in the teller""s safe are confirmed on the basis of the discrimination result. However, if a bill which cannot be discriminated as the true bill as the result of discrimination is found, this bill is accommodated in the reject section in the teller""s safe.
Since the apparatus is not provided with the accommodating section for accommodating the bills not discriminated, the bills not discriminated among those fed from the accommodation cabinet are also accommodated inevitably in the reject section within the teller""s safe.
That is, both bills in the apparatus and teller""s safe are accommodated in the reject section of the teller""s safe and these bills cannot be distinguished clearly. Therefore, the bills loaded in the teller""s safe cannot be confirmed.
Moreover, if a bill which is not discriminated as the true bill is rejected as the bill not used again, inspite a bill not discriminated as the true bill may probably be discriminated as the true bill through rediscrimination by discriminating the bills fed from the teller""s safe or accommodation cabinet in the discriminating section, the application efficiency of bills is bad.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to solve the various problems explained above and to provide an apparatus which generates fewer faults and realizes a long-term operation without any pause, if a fault is generated, and also a high speed operation.
The present invention will then be explained with reference to FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, the reference numeral 1 denotes an accommodation section; 2, an inlet/outlet port from which paper sheets are inputted or outputted; 3, a sending means for sending paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port; 4, a discriminating section for discriminating paper sheets; 5, a transfer route for transferring paper sheets between respective sections; 6, a separating means separating the inlet/outlet port at least into two sections; 7, a moving means for shifting the inlet/outlet port to the positions where the paper sheets can be inputted or the paper sheets can be taken out from the inlet/outlet port 2; 8, a temporary storing section for storing temporarily the paper sheets depending on the result of discrimination; 9, a collecting section for temporarily accommodating paper sheets to be accommodated into the accommodation section 1; 10, a feeding means for feeding paper sheets from the accommodation section 1; 11, a returning transfer route for transferring paper sheets to the inlet/outlet port 2; 12, a front cassette; 13, a rear cassette which may be loaded or unloaded freely to accommodate the paper sheets; 14, a running reject section for accommdating paper sheets which should not be accommodated into the accommodation section or the cassette; 15, a cassette reject section for accommodating the paper sheets among those fed from the cassette which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section or to the cassette; 16, a takeup means for taking up paper sheets into the accommodation section; 17, a control section for controlling respective sections.
Operations of the apparatus disclosed in the present invention having the structure explained above will then be explained sequentially hereunder.
The present invention comprises an accommodation section for accommodating paper sheets, an inlet/outlet port to which paper sheets are inputted, a sending means for sending paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port, a transfer route for transferring paper sheets to the accommodation section and a separating means for separating the inside of the inlet/outlet port at least into two spaces to accommodate the paper sheets which should be be accommodated in the accommodation section to the accommodation section and the paper sheets which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section to the space where there is no paper sheets inputted among the spaces of the inlet/outlet port separated by the separating means.
That is, even in case the paper sheets are still left untransmitted in the inlet/outlet port, since the paper sheets are transferred to the space where there is not paper sheets untransmitted among the spaces of the inlet/outlet port separated by the separating means, the paper sheets transferred to the inlet/outlet port will never be mixed with the paper sheets being left untransmitted.
Therefore, since the paper sheets may be transferred to the inlet/outlet port only with the single transfer operation without temporarily pooling the paper sheets which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section among those inputted to the inlet/outlet port, only the single transfer operation is required without resulting in a fault such as mistransfer, break of paper sheets and jamming of transfer route and the manipulating time can be reduced as much as reduction of the feeding operations.
Moreover, the present invention has provided the separating means which may be shifted to the projected and unprojected positions within the inlet/outlet port.
Therehby, when paper sheets are inputted to the inlet/outlet port, the separating means is located at the unprotected positon. At the time of sending the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port with the sending means, the separating means is located at the position being projected in the inlet/outlet port. Therefore, the paper sheets which should be accommodated into the accommodation section can be accommodated into the accommodation section, while the paper sheets which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section can be transferred to the space where there is no paper sheets inputted among the spaces of the inlet/outlet port separated by the separating means.
Accordingly, since the paper sheets which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section among those inputted to the inlet/outlet port can be transferred to the inlet/outlet port only with the single transfer operation, only the single sending operation is required without any fault such as missending, break of paper sheets and jamming of the transfer route and the manipulating time can be reduced as much as reduction of the feeding operations.
Moreover, when the paper sheets are inputted to the inlet/outlet port, since the separating means is located at the position unprojected in the inlet/outlet portc, it will never interfere the input of paper sheets into the inlet/outlet port. In addition, when the paper sheets in the inlet/outlet port are transferred by the sending means, since the separating means is located at the projected position in the inlet/outlet port, the paper sheets transferred by the sending means are transferred again to the inlet/outlet port without mixture with the paper sheets left untranferred in the inlet/outlet port.
Furthermore, the present invention comprises an accommodation section for accommodating the paper sheets, an inlet/outlet port to which the paper sheets are inputted, a sending means for sending the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port, a transfer route for transferring the paper sheets to the accommodation section, a separating means which separates the inside of the inlet/outlet port at least into two spaces and can be shifted to the projected and unprojected positions within the inlet/outlet port and a separating means moving means for shifting the separating means in such a direction as pushing the paper sheets toward the sending means when the paper sheets are sent by the sending means.
Namely, when the paper sheets are inputted to the inlet/outlet port, the separating means is located at the unprojected position. When the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port is to be sent by the sending means, the separating means is located in the projected position in the inlet/outlet port. In addition, when the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port is sent, the separating means is shifted by the separating means moving means in such a direction as pushing the sending means. Thereby, the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port are pushed toward the sending means by the separating means and are then sent by the sending means. Thereby, the paper sheets which should be accommodated in the accommodation section can be accommodated in the accommodation section, while the paper sheets which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section can be transferred to the space where there is no paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port.
Thereby, since the paper sheets which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section among those inputted to the inlet/outlet port can be transferred to the input/outlet port only with the single transfer operation, only the single sending operation is required without resulting in a fault such as mistransfer, break of paper sheets and jamming of the transfer route and the manipulating time can be reduced as much as reduction of the feeding operations.
Furthermore, when the paper sheets are inputted to the inlet/outlet port, since the separating means is located at the position unprojected in the inlet/outlet portc, it will never interfere the input of paper sheets into the inlet/outlet port. In addition, when the paper sheets in the inlet/outlet port are transferred by the sending means, since the separating means is located at the projected position in the inlet/outlet port, the paper sheets transferred by the sending means are transferred again to the inlet/outlet port without mixture with the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port.
Meanwhile, the separating means is shifted by the separating means moving means in the direction to push the sending means for reliably sending the paper sheets with the sending means and also works to separate the inside of the inlet/outlet port and push the sending means. Therefore, the separating means can be formed simplified in low cost.
The present invention further comprises an accommodation section for accommodating the paper sheets, an inlet/outlet port to which the paper sheets are inputted, a sending means for feeding the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port, a transfer route for transferring the paper sheets to the accommodation section, a separating means for separating the inside of the inlet/outlet port at least into two spaces and a moving means for shifting the inlet/outlet port to the positions where the paper sheets can be inputted externally and the paper sheets inputted are in contact with the sending means.
The paper sheets which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section are transferred through the transfer route to the space separated by the separating means where there is no paper sheets inputted.
Accordingly, since the paper sheets which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section among those inputtted to the inlet/outlet port can be tarnsferred to the input/outlet port only with the single sending operation, only the single sending operation is required without any fault such as mistransfer, break of paper sheets and jamming of the transfer route and the manipulating time can be reduced as much as reduction of the feeding operations.
Since the inlet/outlet port may be shifted, by the moving means, to the position where the paper sheets can be inputted and the position where the paper sheet can be transferred, the paper sheets may be inputted easily to the inlet/outlet port and the paper sheet may also be reliably transferred from the inlet/outlet port.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises an accommodation section for accommodating the peper sheets, an inlet/outlet section to which the paper sheets are inputted, a sensing means for feeding the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port, a discriminating section for discriminating the paper sheets, a transfer route for transferring the paper sheets, a separating means for separating the inside of the inlet/outlet port to at least two spaces, a change-over means for changing the route for the paper sheets to the returning transfer route from the transfer route and a temporary storing section for temporarily storing the paper sheets changed over by the change-over means.
That is, the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port are transmitted by the sending means and discriminated by the discriminating section. On the basis of the result of discrimination by the disciminating section, the paper sheets are transferred to the accommodation section or to the space in the inlet/outlet port separated by the separating means where there is no paper sheets. Further, the paper sheets transferred in the direction toward the inlet/outlet port are changed over, depending on the result of discrimination by the discriminating section, by the change-over means from the transfer route for transferring the paper sheets to the inlet/outlet port and are then stored in the temporary storing section.
Thereby, since the paper sheets which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section among those inputted to the inlet/outlet port can be transferred with only the single transfer operation, only the single transfer operation is required without resulting in a fault such as mistransfer, break of paper sheets and jamming of the transfer route and the manipulating time can be reduced as much as reduction of the feeding operations.
Moreover, since the transfer route can be changed over by the change-voer means while the paper sheets are being transferred to the inlet/outlet port, the paper sheets to be accommodated in the accommodation section and the paper sheets to be returned to the inlet/outlet port can be accommodated separately and more kinds of discrimination results can be covered.
Further, the present invention comprises an accommodation section for accommodating the paper sheets, a feeding means for feeding the paper sheets in the accommodation section, a discriminating section for discriminating the paper sheets, a transfer route for transferring the paper sheets, an inlet/outlet port for storing the paper sheets which are fed by the feeding means from the accommodation section and are transfered by the transfer route and a moving means for shifting the inlet/outlet port between the position where the paper sheets tranferred by the transfer route are stored and the position where the paper sheets in the inlet/outlet port can be taken over from the external side.
Namely, the paper sheets fed from the accommodation section by the feeding means are transferred to the transfer route and are then discriminated in the discriminating section. As a result of discrimination, those which may be transferred to the inlet/outlet port by the transfer route and are then stored therein. When the paper sheets transferred from the accommodation section are to be stored in the inlet/outlet port, this inlet/outlet port is located at the position where the input of paper sheets is possible. When input of the paper sheets is completed, the inlet/outlet port is shifted by the moving means and is then located to the position where the paper sheets in the inlet/outlet port can be taken out from the outside.
Thereby, the paper sheets fed from the accommodation section can then be fed smoothly to the inlet/outlet port.
In addition, since the paper sheets fed from the accommodation section can be inputted in direct to the inlet/outlet port, only the single feeding operation is required almost without any fault such as mistransfer, break of the paper sheets and jamming of the transfer route and the manipulating time can be reducedas much as reduction of the feeding operations.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises an inlet/outlet port to which the paper sheets are inputted, a sending means for sending the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port, a discriminating means for discriminating the paper sheets, a transfer route for transferring the paper sheets to the accommodation section depending on the result of discrimination and a temporary storing section for temporarily storing the paper sheets discriminated as those which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section to temporarily store the paper sheets discriminated as those which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section as a result of discrimination among the peper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port.
Therefore, the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port which should be accepted but not accommodated in the accommodation section can be accommodated in separation from those in the accommodation section and can also be managed easily.
Moreover, if the paper sheets to be accommodated in the temporary storing section have the surface inverted from that of the paper sheets to be accommodated in the accommodation section or are different in the kinds from the paper sheets accommodated in the accommodation section, only one temporary storing section can accommodate several kinds of paper sheets which cannot be accommodated in the accommodation section, thereby simplifying the structure and also realizing cost-down.
Since the temporary storing section can accept several kinds of paper sheets which cannot be accommodated in the accommodation section, the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port can be accepted as much as possible, reducing the number of paper sheets to be rejected and moreover accelerating the transaction speed to improve operation efficiency of the apparatus.
Meanwhile, the present invention is formed to set a kind of the paper sheets to be accommodated in the temporary storing section and comprises a control section which controls to store the paper sheets in the teporary storing section based on the above setting and the result of discrimination in the discriminating section in view of freely setting a kind of the paper sheets stored in the temporary storing section.
Therefore, the temporary storing section may be used for inversion of the front and rear surfaces of the paper sheets or for storing the paper sheets in such a kind as different from that of the paper sheets to be accommodated in the accommodation section or for storing again the paper sheets which are not used for dispensation.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises an accommodation section for accommodating the paper sheets, an inlet/outlet port to which the paper sheets are inputted, a sending means for feeding the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port, a discriminating sectionfor discriminating the front and rear surfaces of the paper sheets, a transfer route for transferring the paper sheets to the accommodation section on the bais of the result of discrimination and a temporary storing section which is formed to store the paper sheets in different surface directions to be accommodated in the accommodation section as a result of discrimination and to feed such paper sheets stpred therein in the same surface direction as the paper sheets accommodated in the accommodation section at the time of feeding. Thereby, when the paper sheets in the surface direction inverted from those to be accommodated in the accommodation section are found as a result of discrimination by the discriminating section for the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port, such paper sheets are accommodated in the temporary storing section and the surface direction is equalized to the paper sheets to be accommodated in the accommodation section. Thereafter, the paper sheets are accommodated in the accommodation section and thereby the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port can be stored in the accommodation section after the surfaces of the paper sheets are ordered only in one surface direction.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises a plurality of accommodation sections for accommodating a plurality kinds of the paper sheets in every kind, an inlte/outlet port for inputting the paper sheets, a sending means for feeding the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port, a discriminating means for discrimin the paper sheets including discrimination for a kind thereof, a transfer route for transferring the peper sheets to the accommodation section depending on the result of discrimination and a temporary storing section for storing and feeding the paper sheets which have been discriminated as those of a kind to be accommodated in the accommodation section. Thereby, the accommodation sections are provided corresponding to each kind of the paper sheets, the paper sheets other than those of the kinds corresponding to the accommodation sections are stored in the temporary storing section to manipulate the paper sheets other thant that of the kinds to be accommodated in the accommodation sections. Moreover, when the kinds of paper sheets to be manipulated increase, such problem can be solved only by changing the discrimination capability of the discriminating section, realizing the easier modification at a low cost.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises a plurality of accommodation sections for accommodating a plurality kinds of the paper sheets in every kind, an inlte/outlet port for inputting the paper sheets, a sending means for feeding the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port, a discriminating means for discrimin the paper sheets including discrimination for a kind thereof, a transfer route for transferring the peper sheets to the accommodation section depending on the result of discrimination, a temporary storing section which is formed to accommodate the paper sheets and feed these paper sheets in the same surface direction as those accommodated in the accommodation section at the time of feeding and a control section for controlling to accommodate the paper sheets to be accommodated in the accommodation section as a result of discrimination, accommodate, in the temporary storing section, the paper sheets of the kind not to be accommodated in the accommodation section and the paper sheets of the surface direction different from that of the paper sheets accommodated in the accommodation section and to feed the paper sheets accommodated in the accommodation section and also transfer, to the accommodation section, the paper sheets of the same kinds of those accommodated in the accommodation section among the paper sheets transferred. Thereby, since the accommodation sections are provided corresponding to each kind of paper sheets and the paper sheets of the kinds other than that corresponding to the accommodation sections and the paper sheets of the surface direction different from that of those to be accommodated in the accommodation section are stored in the temporary storing section, the paper sheets of the kinds other than that to be accommodated in the accommodation section can also be manipulated and moreover the surface direction of the paper sheets to be accommodated in the accommodation section can be ordered in the same direction. In addition, if the kinds of the paper sheets to be manipulated increase, such problem can be solved only by modifying the discrimination capability of the discriminating section, resulting in easier modification at a low cost.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises a running reject section for storing the paper sheets which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section and a control section for controlling to accommodate, to the accommodation section, the paper sheets which are found, as a result of discrimination, as those to be accommodated in the accommodation section and accommodate the paper sheets of the kinds which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section and the paper sheets of the surface direction different from that of the paper sheets to be accommodated in the accommodation section in the temporary storing section, to feed the paper sheets accommodated in the temporary storing section, to transfer the paper sheets of the same kinds as those accommodated in the accommodation section among the paper sheets fed and to accommodate the paper sheets of the kinds which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section among those fed from the temporary storing section to the running reject section, whereby the accommodation sections are provided corresponding to respective kinds of the paper sheets to store, in the temporary storing section, the paper sheets of the kins other than that corresponding to these accommodation sections and the paper sheets of the surface directions different from that of the paper sheets to be accommodated in the accommodation sections. Therefore, the paper sheets of the kinds other than that to be accommodated in the accommodation section can also be manipulated and the surface direction accommodated in the accommodation sections can be ordered to the uniform direction. Moreover, since the paper sheets which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section can be stored separately from those accommodated in the accommodation section by storing such paper sheets in the running reject section, management of the paper sheets can be realized easily. In addition, if the paper sheets which should be manipulated increase in kinds, it can be covered only by modifying the discrimination capability of the discriminating section, resulting in easy modification at a low cost.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises a plurality of accommodation sections for accommodating a plurality kinds of paper sheets in every kind, an inlet/outlet port to which the paper sheets are inputted, a sending means for sending the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port, a discriminating section for discriminating the paper sheets, a transfer route for transferring the paper sheets to the accommodation section depending on the result of discrimination, a temporary storing section which is formed to accommodate the paper sheets and feed the paper sheets stored in the same surface direction as those accommodated in the accommodation section, a cassette which is formed to be removably loaded to accommodate the paper sheets and a control section for controlling to accommodate, in the accommodation section, the paper sheets which are found as those to be accommodated in the accommodation section as a result of discrimination, to accommodate the paper sheets which cannot be accommodated in the accommodation section into the temporary storing section, to feed the paper sheets accommodated in the temporary storing section and to accommodate, in the cassette, the paper sheets to be accommodated in the accommodation section among those fed above, whereby since a plurality of accommodation sections are provided corresponding to the kinds of the paper sheets to store, in the temporary storing section, the paper sheets of the kinds other than that corresponding to the accommodation sections and the paper sheets of the surface directions different from that of the paper sheets accommodated in the accommodation section, the paper sheets of the kinds other than those to be accommodated in the accommodation section can also be manipulated and moreover the paper sheets can be ordered in the accommodation section in the uniform surface direction. Moreover, since the manipulation can be continued without suspending operations of the apparatus by accommodating the paper sheets in the cassette even when these cannot be accommodated in the accommodation section because it is already full of the paper sheets, the operating efficiency of the apparatus can be improved greatly. In addition, if the paper sheets to be manipulated increases in kinds, it can be covered only with modification of the discrimination capability of the discriminating section, resulting in easy modification at a low cost.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises a running reject section for storing the paper sheets which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section and a control section for controlling to accommodate, to the accommodation section, the paper sheets which are found, as a result of discrimination, as those to be accommodated in the accommodation section and accommodate the paper sheets which cannot be accommodated in the accommodation section in the temporary storing section, to feed the paper sheets accommodated in the temporary storing section, to accommodate the paper sheets to be accommodated in the accommodation section among those fed above into the cassette and accommodate the paper sheets of the kinds which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section among those fed from the temporary storing section to the running reject section, whereby the accommodation sections are provided corresponding to respective kinds of the paper sheets to store, in the temporary storing section, the paper sheets of the kinds other than that corresponding to the accommodation sections and the paper sheets in the surface direction different from that eof the paper sheets to be accommodated in the accommodation section. Thereby the paper sheets of the kinds other than that of the paper sheets to be accommodated in the accommodation section can be manipulated and and the paper sheets accommodated in the accommodation section can be ordered only in one surface direction. Moreover, since the paper sheets which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section can be stored separately from those accommodated in the accommodation section by storing such paper sheets in the running reject section, management of the paper sheets can be realized easily. Moreover, if the paper sheets cannot be accommodated in the accommodation section because it is already full of paper sheets, since the manipulation can be continued without suspending the operation of apparatus by accommodating the peper sheets in the cassette, the operation efficiency of the apparatus can be improved greatly. In addition, if the paper sheets which should be manipulated increase in kinds, it can be covered only by modifying the discrimination capability of the discriminating section, resulting in easy modification at a low cost.
The present invention comprises an accommodation section for accommodating the paper sheets, an inlet/outlet port to which the paper sheets are inputted, a sending means for feeding the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port, a transfer route for transferring the paper sheets fed from the inlet/outlet port to the accommodation section, a cassette which is formed to be removably loaded to take at least the paper sheets in the transferring route, a temporary storing section for temporarily storing the paper sheets and a control section for controlling to once store, if the paper sheets cannot be accommodated in the accommodation section, the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port in the temporary storing section and thereafter transfer the paper sheets in the temporary storing section to the cassette through the transfer route, whereby the paper sheets which are left inaccommodated in the accommodation section can in turn be accommodated in the temporary pooling section on the occasion of accommodating the bills inputted to the inlet/outlet port into the accommodation section.
Thereby, the manipulation for receiving the paper sheets can be executed without intermission, simplifying the manipulation for inputting the paper sheets and moreover many number of paper sheets can be inputted at a time. Moreover, if the accommodation section becomes full in the source of receiving the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port, the paper sheets may be accetpted continuously without suspending operations of the apparatus, thus improving the operation efficiency of the apparatus.
In addition, the present invention comprises a takeup means for taking up the paper sheets to the accommodation section and a control section for controlling to inhibit the takeup operation of the takeup means if the bills cannot be accommodated into the accommodation section, whereby if the paper sheets can no longer be taken up to the accommodation section, operations of the takeup means can be inhibitted, preventing further deterioration of a fault when the fault such as jamming of the takeup means is generated.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises an accommodation section for accommodating the paper sheets, an inlet/outlet port to which the paper sheets are inputted, a sending means for feeding the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port, a transfer route for for transferring the paper sheets fed from the inlet/outlet port, a cassette which is formed to be removably loaded to take up at least the paper sheets on the transfer route, a collecting section provided in the accommodation section for temporarily accommodating the paper sheets which are inputted to the inlet/outlet port and are transferred to the transfer route, a temporary storing section for storing the paper sheets which can no longer be accommodated in the collecting section and a control section for controlling to once store, to the temporary storing section, the paper sheets which cannot be accommodated in the collecting section among those inputted to the inlet/outlet port and thereafter transfer the paper sheets in the temporary storing section to the cassette through the transfer route, whereby the paper sheets which can no longer be accommodated in the collecting section of the accommodation section can be accommodated in the temporary storing section. Therefore, in the case of suspending input of the paper sheets, the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port can directly be return ed by returning the paper sheets stored in the collecting section and the temporary storing section to the inlet/outlet port and moreover in the case of accepting a large number of paper sheets at a time, the paper sheets can be inputted to the inlet/outlet port at a time without dividing the single accepting operation of the paper sheets, thus improving the input operationability to the inlet/outlet port of the apparatus.
In addition, when it is requested to increase the number of bills to be inputted to the inlet/outlet port, only modification of the inlet/outlet port is required without modification of the collecting section and therefore specifications of the apparatus can easily be modified.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises an accommodation section for accommodating the paper sheets, a feeding means for feeding the paper sheets in the accommodation section, a transfer route for transferring the paper sheets fed from the feeding means, an inlet/outlet port for receiving the paper sheets transferred from the accommodation section by way of the transferring means and for dispensing the paper sheets received, a plurality of cassettes which are formed to be removably loaded to accommodate the paper sheets and feed the accommodated paper sheets and a control section for controlling to transfer the paper sheets in the cassettes to the inlet/outlet port through the transfer route in the case where the paper sheets cannot be fed from the accommodation secdtion, whereby, if the paper sheets cannot be fed from the accommodation section, the manipulation can be completed by transferring the paper sheets from a plurality of cassettes without suspending operations of the apparatus, even in case the accommodation section fails and cannot feed the paper sheets, by feeding the paper sheets accommodated in a plurality of cassettes and then inputting these paper sheets to the inlet/outlet port. Moreover, even when the paper sheets are all fed from the accommodation section, disabling the feeding thereof from the accommodation section, the manipulation can be continued by feeding the paper sheets accommodated in the cassettes. Accordingly, the apparatus having higher reliability and resulting in less suspension of operation can be provided.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises an accommodation section for accommodating the paper sheets, a feeding means for feeding the paper sheets of the accommodation section, a transfer route for transferring the paper sheets fed by the feeding means, an inlet/outlet port for receiving the paper sheets transferred from the accommodation section by the tranfer means and dispensing the paper sheets accommodated, a cassette which is removably loaded and formed to accommodate the paper sheets and feed these paper sheets accommodated and a control section for controlling to inhibit the feeding operation of the feeding means, if the paper sheets cannot be red from the accommodation section, and then transfer the paper sheets in the cassette to the inlet/outlet port through the transfer route, whereby if the paper sheets in the accommodation section cannot be fed, the manipulation can be completed without suspending operation of the apparatus, even in case the accommodation section fails and cannot feed the paper sheets, by feeding the paper sheets accommodated in the cassette and then inputting such paper sheets to the inlet/outlet port. Moreover, even when the paper sheets are all fed from the accommodation section, disabling the feeding thereof from the accommodation section, the manipulation can be continued by feeding the paper sheets accommodated in the cassettes. Accordingly, the apparatus having higher reliability and resulting in less suspension of operation can be provided.
In addition, if a fault such as jamming is generated in the feeding means, stop of the feeding operation will never deteriorate the fault by inhibitting the feeding operation of the feeding means. Therefore, it is possible to provide an apparatus which results in less number of times of stoppage of operations, easier measures for fault and a short-term stoppage of operation due to the simplified measures for the fault even if the apparatus fails because the the manipulation can be completed by feeding the paper sheets from the cassette, even if the paper sheets in the accommodation section cannot be fed.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises an accommodation section for accommodating the paper sheets, a takeup means for taking up the paper sheets to the accommodation section, a feeding means for feeding the paper sheets from the accommodation section, an inlet/outlet port for receiving the paper sheets from the accommodation section, a cassette which is formed to be removably loaded to takeup at least the paper sheets and a control section for controlling to feed, when the paper sheets cannot be accommodated in the accommodation section, the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outle port and to inhibit the operations of the takeup means and feeding means, whereby if the accommodation section can no longer feed the paper sheets, operations of the feeding means and takeup means are stopped and the paper sheets are taken up into the cassette. Therefore, if the paper sheets cannot be taken up into the accommodation section, the manipulation can be completed without stopping operations of the apparatus by accommodating the paper sheets in the inlet/outlet port to the cassette even when the accommodation section fails and cannot take up the paper sheets. Moreover, even when the accommodation section becomes full of the paper sheets and the paper sheets can no longer be taken up into the accommodation section, the manipulation can be continued by accommodating the paper sheets into the cassette. In addition, if the feeding or takeup of the paper sheets to or from the accommodation section are impossible due to a fault such as jamming of the paper sheets to the feeding means or takeup means, the fault such as jamming of paper sheets will never be deteriorated by stopping the operations of the feeding means and takeup means, it is now possible to provide an apparatus having higher reliability which results in less number of times of stoppage of operations, easier measures for the fault and a short-term stoppage of operation due to the simplified measures for the fault even if the apparatus fails.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises an accommodation section for accommodating the paper sheets, a takeup means for taking up the paper sheets into the accommodation section, a feeding means for feeding the paper sheets from the accommodation section, an inlet/outlet port for allowing input of the paper sheets thereto and receiving the paper sheets from the accommodation section, a cassette which is formed to be removably loaded to take up and feed the paper sheets and a control section for controlling to take up the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port to the cassette or transfer the paper sheets to the inlet/outlet port by feeding these paper sheets from the cassette and inhibit the operations of the takeup means and feeding means when the paper sheets cannot be taken up or fed to or from the accommodation section, whereby if the paper sheets cannot be taken up to the accommodation section or cannot be fed from the accommodation section, operations of the feeding means and takeup means are stopped and the paper sheets are taken up to the cassette or are fed from the cassette. Accordingly, if the paper sheets cannot be taken up to the accommodation section, the manipulation may be completed without stopping the operations of the apparatus, even when the accommodation section fails and cannot take up the papersheets, by accommodating the paper sheets in the inlet/outlet port to the cassette. Moreover, if the paper sheets cannot be fed from the accommodation section, the manipulation may be completed without stopping the apparatus even when the accommodation section fails and cannot feed the paper sheets by transferring the paper sheets to the inlet/outlet port from the cassette. In addition, when the accommodation section becomes full of the paper sheets and can no longer take up the paper sheets thereto, the manipulation may be continued by accommodating the paper sheets to the cassette. Further, when the accommodation section becomes empty and cannot feed the paper sheets therefrom, the manipulation can be continued by feeding the paper sheets from the cassette. Therefore, the apparatus which results in less number of times of stoppage of operation can be provided.
Moreover, if the feeding or takeup of the paper sheets to or from the accommodation section are impossible due to a fault such as jamming of the paper sheets to the feeding means or takeup means, the fault such as jamming of paper sheets will never be deteriorated by stopping the operations of the feeding means and takeup means, it is now possible to provide an apparatus having higher reliability which results in less number of times of stoppage of operations, easier measures for the fault and a short-term stoppage of operation due to the simplified measures for the fault even if the apparatus fails.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises an accommodation section for accommodating the paper sheets, an inlet/outlet port to which the paper sheets are inputted, a sending means for sending the bills in the inlet/outlet port, a discriminating section for discriminating the paper sheets transmitted from the sending means, a transfer route for transferring the pape sheets to be accommodated in the accommodation section depending on the discrimination result in the discriminating section, a collecting section for temporarily accommodating the paper sheets to be accommodated in the accommodation section, a takeup means for accommodating the paper sheets in the collecting section, a feeding means for feeding the paper sheets from the accommodation section, a temporary storing section for temporarily storing the paper sheets which are discriminated, as a result of discrimination in the discriminating section, as those which should be accepted but should not be stored in the accommodation section and a control section for controlling to accommodate the paper sheets in the collecting section to the accommodation section depending on establishment of transaction, whereby the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port are temporarily stored in the collecting section provided in the accommodation section and the paper sheets in the collecting section are then accommodated in the accommodation section when an operator has issued a message indicating the trasaction has been established. Thereby, until the transaction is established, the the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port can be accommodated in separation from the paper sheets already accommodated in the accommodation section and moreover the paper sheets which are discriminated as those to be accepted as a result of discrimination in the discriminating section and should not be stored in the accommodation section can also be accommodated in separation from the paper sheets in the collecting section, realizing acceptance and manipulation of a variety of kinds of the paper sheets. Moreover, if the facilities are provided so that the paper sheets accommodated in the accommodation section are dispensed for the other transactions, since dispensation can be made more quickly and accurately when the predetermined kinds of paper sheets are accommodated in the accommodation section, the predtermined kinds of paper sheets can be accommodated in the accommodation section by separating the paper sheets which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section from the paper sheets being accommodated in the accommodation section and thereby the subsequent manipulation can also be made quickly and accurately. In addition, since the paper sheets different from those which should be accommodated in the accommodation section can also be accepted by the temporary storing section, a variety of manipulations can also be executed. Furthermore, when a transaction is set up, since the manipulation required is only accommodation of the paper sheets in the collecting section into the accommodation section, the paper sheets can be accommodated quickly after the transaction is set up and since the paper sheets are not required for re-feeding, a fault such as jamming will never be generated.
The present invention also comprises a running reject section for storing the paper sheets which should be accepted but not be stored in the accommodation section. The control section accommodates the paper sheets of the collecting section into the accommodation section and also accommodates the paper sheets in the temporary storing section into the running reject section, upon setup of the transaction. When the transaction is set up, the control section accommodates the paper sheets in the temporary storing section into the running reject section in order to separate the paper sheets which should be accepted but not be stored in the accommodation section from the paper sheets which should be accommodated in the accommodation section. Accordingly, if the paper sheets having been accommodated in the accommodation section is determined to be dispensed for the other transactions, the paper sheets can be dispensed more quickly and accurately when the predetermined kinds of paper sheets are accommodated in the accommodation section. Therefore, when the paper sheets which should be accommodated in the accommodation section are accommodated in separation from those which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section, the paper sheets of the particular kinds can be accommodated in the accommodation section, realizing more quick and accurate manipulations. Moreover, since the paper sheets which should not be accommodated are accommodated in the running reject section, the paper sheets which should not be accommodated are never dispensed, ensuring more reliable manipulations.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises an accommodation section for accommodating the paper sheets, an inlet/outlet port to which the paper sheets are inputted, a sending means for sending the bills in the inlet/outlet port, a discriminating section for discriminating the paper sheets transmitted by the sending means, a transfer route for transferring the paper sheets to be accommodated in the accommodation section, a collecting section provided in the accommodation section for temporarily storing the paper sheets to be accommodated in the accommodation section, a takeup means for accommodating the paper sheets to the collecting section, a feeding means for feeding the paper sheets from the accommodation section and a control section for controlling to feed the paper sheets in the collecting section to the inlet/outlet port with the feeding means when a transaction is not set up, whereby accommodation of the paper sheets which is once accommodated in the inlet/outlet port into the collecting section in separation from the paper sheets which are already accommodated in the accommodation section enables that the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port can be returned in direct to the inlet/outlet port by feeding the paper sheets from the collecting section when the transaction is disabled. Therefore, since the bills inputted by an operator can be returned thereto, unwanted trouble with the operator can be avoided.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises a temporary storing section for temporarily storing the paper sheets which are discriminated by the discriminating section to be accepted but not to be accommodated in the accommodation section and the control section feeds the paper sheets in the collecting section to the inlet/outlet port with the feeding means when a transaction is disabled and also transfers the paper sheets in the temporary storing section to the inlet/outlet port. Thereby, when a transaction is not set up, since the bills inputted to the inlet/outlet port are returned immediately in direct, quickly covering the manipulations required when the transaction is disabled. In addition, since the collecting section can accommodate the paper sheets to be accommodated in the accommodation section, while the temporary storing section can accommodate the paper sheets which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section, the paper sheets which should be accommodated in the accommodation section can be accommodated in separation from those which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section and the paper sheets of the kinds different from those which should be accommodated in the accommodation section, thus realizing a variety of transactions. Furthermore, since the paper sheets which should be accommodated in the accommodation seciton can be separated from the paper sheets which should not be accommodated, if the paper sheets must be dispensed for the other transactions, the paper sheets can be fed immediately from the accommodation section in which the predetermined kinds of the paper sheets are accommodated and the paper sheets can be fed from the accommodation section in which the predetermined kinds of paper sheets are accommodated, thus never feeding errorneous paper sheets and ensuring quick and reliable transactions.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises an accommodation section for accommodating the paper sheets, a takeup means for taking up the paper sheets into the accommodation section, a feeding means for feeding the paper sheets stored in the accommodation section and an accommodation guide located to guide downward the front end part of the paper sheet and separate the paper sheet from the feeding means in such a case that the paper sheets are taken up to the accommodation section by the takeup means, whereby the paper sheets can reliably be accommodated in the accommodation section since the end part of the paper sheet is guided downward by the accommodation guide in such a case that the paper sheets are taken up to the accommodation section. Moreover, when both feeding means and takeup means are provided opposed with each other above the paper sheets, the end part of the paper sheets is never projected into the feeding means at the time of takeup operation, never generating a fault such as jamming of the paper sheets.
Meanwhile, in the present invention, the accommodation guide is located, in the case of taking up the paper sheets to the accommodation section with the takeup means, to guide downward the front end part of the paper sheets and to separate the paper sheets from the tekeup means, or is located, in the case of feeding the paper sheets from the accommodation section with the feeding means, to allow the paper sheets to be in contact with the feeding means. Moreover, the accommodation guide moves, in the case of taking up the paper sheets into the accommodation section, to guide the paper sheets to accommodate into the accommodation section or, in the case of feeding the paper sheets from the accommodation section, to draw itself to ensure smooth feeding of the paper sheets. Thereby, there is provided an apparatus which can neatly accommodate the paper sheets and rarely generate a fault such as Jamming of the paper sheets.
The present invention is capable of stopping the takeup operation in the case of executing the feeding operation by suspending the operations of the takeup means in conjunction with the operation for positioning the accommodation guide to the position where the paper sheets may be in contact with the feeding means in the case of feeding the paper sheets from the accommodation section with the feeding means. Therefore, the takeup means never impede the feeding operation during the feeding operation by the feeding means, ensuring reliable feeding of the paper sheets.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises an accommodation section for accommodating the paper sheets, an inlet/outlet port to which the paper sheets are inputted, a sending means for sending the bills in the inlet/outlet port, a discriminating section for discriminating the paper sheets transmitted by the sending means, a transfer route for transferring the paper sheets to be accommodated in the accommodation section, a collecting section for temporarily accommodating the paper sheets to be accommodated in the accommodation section, a takeup means for taking up the paper sheets in the collecting section, a feeding means for feeding the paper sheets from the accommodation section and a control section for contolling, when the transaction is disabled, the feeding means to feed the paper sheets in the collecting section to the inlet/outlet port with the feeding means and also controlling the takeup means to stop the takeup operation, whereby the paperr sheets to be accommodated in the accommodation section are accommodated once in the collecting section and when the transaction is disabled, operations of the takeup means is stopped to return the paper sheets in the collecting section to the inlet/outlet port with the feeding means. Thereby, if the transaction is disabled, since the bills inputted to the inlet/outlet port are immediately returned in direct, the manipulations required when the transaction is disabled can be covered quickly. In addition, since the takeup means is stopped during the feeding operation by the feeding means, the feeding operations are never impeded, the paper feeds can be fed reliably and the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port can be returned immediately.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises a cassette accommodation section which is formed to be removably loaded to accommodate a plurality of cassettes for accommodating the paper sheets, a cassette moving means for guiding the cassette accommodation section to swivel between the position for removing a cassette and the position for loading a cassette and a lock means for locking a cassette at the cassette loading position so that the cassette can no longer be removed and also unlocking the other cassettes when the front most cassette is unlocked, whereby a cassette is swiveled by the cassette moving means and can be locked so that the cassette cannot be removed at the cassette loading position and moreover when the front most cassette is unlocked, the other cassettes can also be unlocked. Accordingly, since the cassette is moved by the cassette moving means and the cassette is loaded or unloaded after it is moved to the position enabaling the removal of the cassette, the cassette can be loaded or unloaded very easily. Moreover, unlocking of the only one cassette makes possible the removal of all cassettes, namley unlocking of all cassettes, realizing the removal of the front most cassette.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises a cassette accommodation section which is formed to be removably loaded to accommodate a plurality of cassettes for accommodating the paper sheets, a cassette moving means for guiding the cassette accommodation section to swivel between the position for removing a cassette and the position for loading a cassette, a lock means for locking a cassette at the cassette loading position so that the cassette can no longer be removed and also locking the cassette when it is moved to the loading position and an inclining means for inclining a cassette toward the cassette loading direction, whereby a cassette is swiveled by the cassette moving means, locked at the cassette loading position and removed at the unloading position, moreover the cassette is inclined toward the loading position and is then moved to the loading position with the cassette moving means. Accordingly, since the cassette is moved by the cassette moving means, the cassette can be loaded and unloaded very easily. In addition, since the cassette is inclined, the cassete is surely locked and since the front most cassette is locked first when the front most cassette is inclined, the front most cassette can be locked reliably.
In the present invention, the inclining means is formed to rotate the cassette accommodation section and is composed of a spring for energizing the cassette in the loading direction in view of inclining the cassette and giving redundancy at the cassete loading position. That is, since the cassette is energized and inclined with the spring, the cassette can be locked surely and the cassette can also be loaded surely at the loading position because the spring is compressed therein. Moreover, when the inclining means is provided for the front most cassette, the front most cassette is locked first and the other cassettes can also be locked since the spring is compressed when the cassette moving means is pushed. Therefore, the front most cassette can be locked surely and thereafter the other cassettes can also be locked, surely realizing the lock of all cassettes.
Moreover, the present invention comprises a cassette accommodation section which is removably loaded and is formed to load a plurality of cassettes constituted to takeup the paper sheets from the collecting port to accommodate therein and can be loaded so thatthe collecting ports of respective cassettes are not closed with the cassette in the preceding stage when a plurality of cassettes are loaded, whereby the cassettes can be loaded step by step. Therefore, since each cassette can be loaded to the position so that the collecting port of the cassette is not closed by the cassette loaded in the position before such cassette, the shape shape of cassettes may be used. Accordingly, since the cassettes or the special shape are no longer required, mass-production of cassettes is possible, realizing cost-down thereof. Furthermore, since a plurality of cassettes for taking up the paper sheets can be provided, capacity for storing the paper sheets can be increased. In addition, when the cassettes are provided corresponding to the kinds of the paper sheets, these can be accommodated in the cassettes in every kinds and thereby the paper sheets can be accommodated quickly and managed very easily.
Meanwhile, the present invention is provided with a structure to allow the loading of a plurality of cassettes of the same shape and also allow step by step the loading of the cassettes of the same shape. Therefore, since the cassettes of particular shapes can be ruled out, the cassettes can be produced by the mass-production system, thus realizing cost-down. In addition, if a cassette is loaded to the different position, any problem does not occur in the operaiton since the cassettes are all formed in the same shape.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises an accommodation section for accommodating the paper sheets, a discriminating section for discriminating the paper sheets, a cassette which is removably loaded to accommodate the paper sheets and feed at least the paper sheets accommodated therein, a cassette reject section which is porivided in the cassette to accommodate the paper sheets different from the paper sheets accommodated in the cassette and a control section for controlling to discriminate the paper sheets fed from the cassette with the discriminating section and to transfer the paper sheets to the cassette reject section when these paper sheets are discriminated as those which should not be transferred to the accommodation section, whereby when the paper sheets fed from the cassette are discriminated as those which should not be t ransf erred to the inlet/outlet port, these paper sheets are accommodated in the cassette reject section provided in the cassette.
Therefore, since the paper sheets under the condition which makes impossible the discrimination among those fed from the cassette, for example, the paper sheets stacked in two or more sheets, can be accommodated in the cassette reject section, the paper sheets fed from the cassette but is discriminated to have the kinds not designated are accommodated within the cassette with separtion from those already accommodated. Therefore the paper sheets discriminated among those fed from the cassette are managed in the kinds and the number thereof in direct. Moreover, the paper sheets which cannot be discriminated are accommodated in the cassette reject section. Accordingly, the kinds and the number of the paper sheets accommodated in the cassette reject section can also be confirmed later. Therefore, the paper sheets accommodated in the cassettes can be surely managed.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises an accommodation section for accommodating the paper sheets, a discriminating section for discriminating the paper sheets, a cassette which is removably loaded to accommodate the paper sheets and feed at least the paper sheets accommodated, a cassette reject section which is provided in the cassette to accommodate the paper sheets in separation from those accommodated in the cassette and a control section for controlling to transfer, to the cassette reject section, the paper sheets which are fed from the cassette and are then discriminated as those which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section, whereby the paper sheets fed from the cassette and are then discriminated as those which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section are accommodated in the cassette reject section provided in the cassette. Accordingly, since the paper sheets under the condition which makes impossible the discrimination among those fed from the cassette, for example, the paper sheets stacked in two or more sheets, can be accommodated in the cassette reject section, the paper sheets fed from the cassette but is discriminated to have the kinds not designated are accommodated within the cassette in separation from those already accommodated. Namely, the paper sheets discriminated among those fed from the cassette are stored and managed in the kinds and the number thereof in direct and moreover the paper sheets which cannot be discriminated are accommodated in the cassette reject section. Accordingly, the paper sheets accommodated in the cassettes can be surely managed by confirming later the paper sheets within the cassette reject section.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises an accommodation section for accommodating the paper sheets, a discriminating section for discriminating the paper sheets, a running reject section for accommodating the paper sheets depending on the result of discrimination of the discriminating section, a cassette which is formed to be removably loaded to accommodate the paper sheets and feed at least the paper sheets accommodated therein, a cassette reject section which is provided in the cassette to accommodate the paper sheets different from that accommodated in the cassette and a control section for controlling to transfer the paper sheets, when these are fed from the cassette and discriminated by the discriminating section as those which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section, to the cassette reject section and to transfer the paper sheets, when these are fed from the accommodation ection and disciminated as those which should not be transferred to the inlet/outlet port, to the running reject section, whereby the paper sheets which are fed from the cassette and discriminated as those which should not be transferred to the accommodation section are fed to the cassette reject section from the accommodation section, while the paper sheets which should not be transferred to the inlet/outlet port are accommodated respectively in the running reject section. The paper sheets which are fed from the cassette and accommodation section and are then discriminated as those which can be transferred respectively to the accommodation section and inlet/outlet port are stored and controlled in the kinds and the number of sheets, while the paper sheets which should not be transferred to respective sections mentioned above will be accommodated later in each reject section and can be controlled in the kinds and then number of sheets. Accordingly, since the paper sheets accommodated in the cassette and those accommodated in the accommodation section can be managed separately, the paper sheets accommodated respectively in the cassette and accommodation section can be surely managed.
Moreover, since the paper sheets which should not be transferred to the inlet/outlet port among those fed from the accommodation section are accommodated in the running reject section, the cassette can be loaded and unloaded even when the paper sheets are being fed from the accommodation section, and accommodation of paper sheets into the cassette can be realized without suspending the operations of apparatus, making it possible that the paper sheets can be charged without waiting for an operator and thereby the apparatus can be operated very efficiently.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises an accommodation section for accommodating the paper sheets, a discriminating section for discriminating the paper sheets, a running reject section for accommodating the paper sheets depending on discrimination in the discriminating section, a cassette formed to be removably loaded to accommodate the paper sheets and feed at least the paper sheets accommodated therein, a cassette reject section which is provided in the cassette to accommodate the paper sheets in separation from those accommodated in the cassette and a control section for controlling to transfer the paper sheets, which are fed from the cassette and are discriminated by the discriminating section as those which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section, to the cassette reject section and to transfer the bills, which are fed from the accommodation section and discriminated as those which should not be accommodated in the cassette, to the running reject section, whereby, in the case of feeding the paper sheets from the cassette and then accommodating these paper sheets into the accommodation sectio, the paper sheets which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section are fed from the accommodation section and are then accommodated in the cassette reject section, while in the case of accommodating the paper sheets in the cassette, the paper sheets which should not be accommodated in the cassette are accommodated in the running reject section. The paper sheets fed from the cassette and accommodation section and are then discriminated as those which can be transferred respectively to the accommodation section and cassette may be stored and managed in the kinds and number of sheets, while the paper sheets which should not be transfserred to these setions are accommodated later to each reject section and are then managed in the kinds and the number of sheets. Therefore, since the paper sheets which are fed from the cassette and accommodation section and rejected can be accommodated in the different reject sections, the paper sheets accommodated in the cassette and accommodation section can be easily managed including the the paper sheets which should be rejected.
Moreover, since the paper sheets which should not be transferred to the cassette among those fed from the accommodation section are accommodated in the running reject section the cassette can be loaded and unloaded even when the paper sheets are being fed from the accommodation section, and therefore accommodation of paper sheets into the cassette can be realized without suspending the operations of apparatus, making it possible that the paper sheets can be charged without waiting for an operator and thereby the apparatus can be operated very efficiently.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises a discriminating section for discriminating the paper sheets, an accommodation section for accommodating the paper sheet, a reject means for separatly accommodating the paper sheets from the accommodation section and storing the paper sheets discriminated by the discriminaing section as those which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section, a temporary storing section for temporarily storing the paper sheets discriminated as those which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section and a control section for controlling to store, in the temporary storing section, the paper sheets discriminated as those which should notbe accommodated in the accommodation section, accommodate the paper sheets which are accommodated in the temporary storing section and are then discriminated again as those which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section to the reject.means and to accommodate the paper sheets discriminatedas those which can be accommodated in the accommodation section to such accommodation section, whereby the paper sheets which are once discriminated as those which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section are once stored in the temporary storing section and are then discriminated again. Therefore, in the case of providing, for example, the removable cassette and accommodating the paper sheets to the accommodation section from this.cassette, if the paper sheets are discriminated as those which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section because the paper sheets are transferred while two or more sheets are stacked or transferred obliquely, the paper sheets may be discriminated as those can be accommodated in the accommodation section by executing the discriminating again for these paper sheets, thus reducing the rejection rate of the paper sheets and utilizing the paper sheets with higher efficiency.
Meanwhile, the present invention also comprises a cassette which is removably loaded to accommodate the paper sheets and the control section mentioned above executes controls so that the paper sheets fed from the cassette are discriminated and the paper sheets which are discriminated as those which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section are stored in the temporary storing section, the paper sheets in the temporary storing section are discriminated again and the paper sheets which are discriminated as those which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section are accommodated in the reject means and the paper sheets which are discriminated as those which may be accommodated in the accommdation section are accommodated in the accommodation section. Thereby, when the paper sheets fed from the cassette are discriminated as the bills which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section, such bills are stored in the temporary storing section and the pape sheets stored in the temporary storing section are discriminated again. Therefore, when it is attempted to accommodate the paper sheets into the accommodation section from the cassette, if the paper sheets are discriminated as those which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section because the paper sheets are transferred as those stacked in two or more sheets or are transferred obliquely, these may be discriminated as those which can be accommodated in the accommodation section by repeatedly discriminating them in the discriminating section. Accordingly, the reject rate of the paper sheets can be lowered and the paper sheets can be used very efficiently.
Since the reject means in the present invention is a cassette reject section which is provided in the cassette and is formed to accommodate the paper sheets in separation from the paper sheets accommodated in the cassette and to takes up the paper sheets, the present invention can surely manage the paper sheets stored in the cassette including the paper sheets to be rejected by storing the paper sheets fed from the cassette, if these are discriminated again as those which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section, to the cassette reject section.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises a discriminating section for discriminating the paper sheets, a cassette which is structured to be removably loaded to accommodate the paper sheets and feed or take up these paper sheets, a reject means for accommodating the paper sheets in separation from those in the cassette and also accommodating the paper sheets which are discriminated as those which should not be accommodated in the cassette, a temporary storing section for temporarily storing the paper sheets which are discriminated as those which should not be accommodated in the cassette and a control section for controlling to store, in the temporary storing section, the paper sheets discriminated by the discriminating section as those which should not be accommodated in the cassette, to discriminate again the paper sheets in the temporary storing section and then accommodate, in the reject means, the paper sheets which are discriminated as those which should not be accommodated in the cassette and to accommodate, in the cassette, the paper sheets which are discriminated as those which can be accommodated in the cassette, whereby the paper sheets which are discriminated as those which should not be accommodated in the cassette are temporarily stored in the temporary storing section and thereafter these are discriminated again. Thereby, the paper sheets which are once discriminated as the bills which should not be stored in the cassette may sometimes be discriminated as the bills which can be accommodated in the cassette by discriminating again such paper sheets. That is, if the paper sheets are discriminated as those which should not be accommodated in the cassette because these are transferred stacked in two or more sheets or obliquely, these can also be discriminated as those which can be accommodated in the cassette when these are transferred in the correct attitude for repeated discrimination. Thereby the number of paper sheets which may be rejected can be reduced and the paper sheets can be used very efficiently.
Since the reject means of the present invention is a running reject means which can accommodate the paper sheets in separation from that in the accommodation section and thereby can accommodate the paper sheets fed from the accommodation section and discriminated as those which should not be accommodated in the cassette in separation from those in the accommodation section, the paper sheets being accommodated in the accommodation section can effectively managed in separation from the paper sheets accommodated in the reject means.
Moreover, since the accommodation section of the present invention comprises a collecting section for collecting the paper sheets, a collecting/moving means for moving the collecting section to the position enabling collection of the paper sheets and to the draw-back position disabling collection of the paper sheets and a collecting/driving means which is structured to vertically move and drive the collecting/moving means with the vertical movement of itself, the collecting section can easily be located to the collecting position and the draw-back position with the simplified structure because the collecting section may be positioned to the collecting position and the draw-back position with the vertical movement of the collecting/driving means and the space which is required for movement of the collecting section can be reduced, thereby realizing reduction in size of the apparatus.
In the present invention, since the collecting/moving means comprises a collecting section rotating shaft for rotating the collection section between the position enabling collection of the paper sheets and the draw-back position disabling collection of the paper sheets, a collecting section rotating pulley which rotates together with the collecting section rotating shaft, a collecting section drive belt for rotating the collecting section rotating pulley, a collecting section drive pulley for driving the collecting section drive belt and a rotating cam which is provided on the same pulley together with the collecting section drive pulley to rotate in conjunction with the collecting section drive pulley, while the collecting/driving means comprises a rotating plate cam which is engaged with the drive pulley to move vertically, a collecting section drive gear for vertically moving the rotating plate cam and a collecting section moving motor for rotating the collecting section drive gear, the collecting section can be positioned with the simplified structure to the collecting position and the draw-back position because the collecting section can be located to the collecting position and the draw-back position with the vertical movement of the collecting/driving means, and moreover the space required for movement of the collecting section can be reduced, realizing reduction in size of the apparatus.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises an accommodation section for accommodating the paper sheets, an inlet/outlet port to which the paper sheets are inputted, a transfer route for transferring the paper sheets, a collecting section which is provided in the accommodation section to move between the collecting position for collecting the paper sheets and the draw-back position for disabling collection of the paper sheets and temporarily accommodate the paper sheets transferred from the transfer route and a control section for controlling to move the collecting section to the draw-back position when an instruction is issued to terminate the manipulation of paper sheets, whereby the paper sheets of the manipulation unit can be managed easily because these paper sheets are separated by the collecting section from those in the accommodation section and if a trouble occurs regarding the paper sheets, it can be recovered easily.
Moreover, since the present invention comprises a temporary storing section for storing the paper sheets which cannot be staccommodated in the accommodation section in view of temporarily storing the paper sheets which cannot be stacked in the accommodation section and also a control section for controlling to move the collecting section when the manipulation is terminated, the paper sheets in unit of manipulation can be managed easily because these are distinguished by the collecting section so as not to be mixed with the paper sheets in the accommodation section until the manipulation is completed and moreover if a trouble occurs regarding the paper sheets, it may be recovered easily.
Furthermore, since the present invention comprises an instructing means which is operated by an operator to instruct termination of manipulation and a control section for controlling to move the collecting section to the draw-back position depending on the instruction to terminate manipulation issued from the instructing means, the paper sheets in unit of manipulation can be managed easily because such paper sheets are distinguished by the collecting section so as not to be mixed with the paper sheets in the accommodation section until the mannipulation is completed and moreover if a trouble occurs regarding the paper sheets, it may be recovered easily and termination timing can be set freely because termination can be instructed depending on the operator""s will.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises an accommodation section for accommodating the paper sheets, an inlet/outlet port to which the paper sheets are inputted, a transfer route for transferring the paper sheet, a collecting section which is removably loaded to move between the collecting position for collecting the paper sheet and the draw-back position for disabling collection of the paper sheets and to temporary store the paper sheets transferred from the transfer route, an intermission instructing means which is operated by an operator to instruct intermission of manipulation and a control section for controlling to transfer the paper sheets in the collecting section to the inlet/outlet port from the transfer route depending on the instruction for intermission of manipulation issued from the intermission instructing means, whereby the paper sheets in unit of manipulation can be managed easily because the paper sheets are distinguished by the collecting section so as not to be mixed with the paper sheets in the accommodation section until the manipulation is completed and moreover if a trouble regarding the paper sheets occurs, it can easily be recovered and since intermission of the manipulation can be instructed freely depending on the operator""s will, realizing the apparatus having higher flexibility.
Moreover, since the present invention comprises a temporary storing section for storing the paper sheets which cannot be accommodated in the accommodation section and a control section for controlling to transfer the paper sheets in the collecting section and temporary storing section to the inlet/outlet port throughthe transfer route depending on the instruction to intermit the manipulation issued from the intermission instructing means, the paper sheets in unit of manipulation can be managed easily because the paper sheets are distinguished by the collecting section so as not to be mixed with the paper sheets in the accommodation section until the manipulation is completed, if a trouble regarding the paper sheets occurs, it may be easily recovered and moreover the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port can all be returned thereto when the manipulation is termitted. In addition, since intermission of manipulation can be issued freely depending on the operator""s will, an apparatus having higher flexibility can be provided.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises an accommodation section for accommodating the paper sheets, a cassette which is formed to be removably loaded to accommodate the paper sheets and to feed the paper sheets accommodated, a transfer route for transfering the paper sheets, a collecting section provided in the accommodation section to move between the collecting position for collectging the paper sheets and the draw-back position for disabling collection of the paper sheets and temporarily accommodate the paper sheets transferred from the transfer route and a control section for controlling to locate the collecting section to the draw-back position when the paper sheets are fed from the cassette and are then accommodated in the accommodation section, whereby, in the case of charging the paper sheets to the accommodation section from the cassette, a large amount of paper sheets can be accommodated at a time into the accommodation section from the cassette at a high speed because the collecting section is located to the draw-back position and moreover the collecting section is not required to be located to the collecting position and draw-back position for each manipulation.
Moreover, since the present invention comprises a stage provided in the accommodation section to stack the paper sheets and to be slidable in the collecting direction and a control section for controlling, in the case of accommodating the paper sheets to the accommodation section, the position of the stage so that the space above the stage becomes the predetermined space, the stable accommodating operation can be ensured, in the case of accommodating the paper sheets in the accommodation section, because the sapece can always be maintained under the constant condition.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises an accommodation section for accommodating the paper sheets, an inlet/outlet port to or from which the paper sheets are inputted or exhausted, a cassette which is formed to be removably loaded to accommodate the paper sheets and feed the paper sheets accommodated therein, a transfer route for transferring the paper sheets, a collecting section which is provided in the accommodation section to move between the collecting position for collecting the paper sheets and the draw-back position for disabling collection of the paper sheets and temporarily store the paper sheets transferred from the transfer route, an exhaust priority instruction means for instructing priority of exhaustion and a control section for controlling to locate the collecting section to the draw-back position depending on the exhaust priority instruction and transfer the paper sheets in the cassette to the accommodation section, whereby the paper sheets can be accommodated as much as possible in the accommodation section when the paper sheets exhaust manipulation priority is set.
Since the exhaust priority instruction means of the present invention is a maintenance operation section to be operated by an operator, an operator can easily issues the exhaust priority instruction, giving flexibility to the operation mode.
Moreover, since the present invention comprises a control section for cotnrolling to transfer the paper sheets to the accommodation section from the cassette, depending on the exhaust priority instruction issued from the exhaust priority instruction means, until the paper sheets to be accommodated in the accommodation section exceed the collecting position of the collecting section, the paper sheets can be accommodated in the accommodation section as much as possible when the paper sheet exhaust manipulation priority is set.
Moreover, the present invention comprises a temporary storing section for temporarily storing the paper sheets and a control section for controlling to transfer the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port to the temporary storing section and transfer the paper sheets in the temporary storing section to the accommodation section depending on a manipulation terminating instruction, whereby the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port can be manipulated even if the collecting section of the accommodation section cannot be used and furthermore since the paper sheets are distinguished by the collecting section so as not to be mixed with the paper sheets in the accommodation section until the manipulation is completed, the paper sheets in unit of manipulation may be managed easily and if a trouble regarding the paper sheets occurs, it can be recovered easily.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises a temporary storing section for temporarily storing the bills and a control section for controlling to transfer the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port to the temporary storing section and also transfer the paper sheets in the temporary storing section to the inlet/outlet port depending on the manipulation intermitting instruction, whereby the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port can be manipulated even when the collecting section of the accommodation section cannot be used, moreover, since the paper sheets are distinguished by the collecting section so as not to be mixed with the paper sheets in the accommodation until the maniplation is completed, the paper sheets in unit of manipulation can be managed easily, furthermore, if a trouble regarding the paper sheets occurs, it can easily reovered and the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port can all be returned to the inlet/outlet port when the manipulation is intermitted. Moreover, intermission of manipulation can be instructed freely depending on the operator""s will, the apparatus having higher flexibility can be provided.
Meanwhile, the present invention comprises a discriminating section for discriminating the paper sheets, a temporary storing section for temporarily storing the bills, a running reject section for accommodating the paper sheets which should not be accommodated in the accommodation section and cassette and a control section for controlling to transfer the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port to the temporary storing section and to transfer the paper sheets in the temporary storing section, depending on the discrimination result by the discriminating section, to the accommodation section, cassette or running reject section in accordance with the manipulation terminating instruction, whereby the paper sheets inputted to the inlet/outlet port can be manipulated even when the collecting section of the accommodation section cannot be used and the accommodation section is full of paper sheets and can no longer accommodate them, moreover, since the paper sheets are distinghished by the collecting section so as not to be mixed with the paper sheets in the accommodation section, the paper sheets in unit of manipulation can be managed easily and if a trouble regarding the paper sheets occurs, it can be recovered easily.